1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer and a method of controlling the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers that output paper slips such as receipts are widely used for shops' registers and automated teller machines (ATMs) or cash dispensers (CDs) in banks.
Such printers that output receipts contain rolled (a roll of) thermal paper serving as recording paper. Printing is performed on the recording paper with a thermal head while conveying the recording paper. After conveying the recording paper a predetermined length, the recording paper is cut with a cutter to the predetermined length.
Some of these printers that output receipts include a presenter in order to prevent recording paper from being pulled out during printing or cutting with a cutter. The presenter is provided so that the recording paper subjected to printing enters the presenter to be cut and thereafter discharged from the presenter.
In addition to a function as a presenter, some presenters have a function as a retractor in order to prevent discharged recording paper, that is, a printed receipt or the like, that has been left behind, from being taken away by others.
For related art, reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-19845 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-130842.